White Hans
( , , and other denominations), some | languages = , Han | website = }} White Hans (白色那華人; Putchi na Hanlin), also known as; Han Whites, Whites residing in Hani, or the "Whites" are an ethno-racial group, mainly concentrated within the Special Territory of Palawan and Cuyo and the Langbulong prefecture (specifically within Bulasì, where they constitute a plurality. However, they are generally found dispersed throughout Hani. White Hans specifically refer to the direct descendants of White Sierran settlers during the Sierran occupation period, as well as their biracial descendants. A vast majority of White Hans have either , or ancestry, and are disproportionately of faith. While their ancestors often served as pre-revolutionary colonial officials, discrimination and persecution has led to their status as one of the poorer ethnic groups within Hani, lagging in many social indicators such as health, educational attainment, and net household income. Their identity pivots upon strict adherence to Christianity and Christian values, and resistance against Confucianism. In contemporary times, they have been affiliated with and Palawañeno separatism; the latter of which advocates the secession of Palawan and Cuyo as either a new country or a within the Kingdom of Sierra. The first white settlement into Hani dates back to Spanish attempts at colonizing the archipelago, before the Second Castillian War forced them to accept unequal trading terms and stripped them of all their territorial ambitions, save for a leased port in Dawo. However it was not until following the annexation of Hani and the nullification of the Han-Sierran Protectorate Treaty, when heavy white settlement occurred. During this period, the Sierran government sponsored heavy Sierran settlement into Hani, relying on Sierran immigrants to fill the role as government officials (previously relying on ethnic Han defectors). This campaign was especially strong during the mid-twenties to the mid-thirties. Political instability during the Han National Revolution reversed this trend, as many residents regardless of ethnicity fled to Sierra. Japanese occupation and the instalment of the Nationalist Party, as well as tension during the Second World War, led to various atrocities against the white minority, including massacres, rapes, and forced labour. The tightening of emigration laws following formal recognition of Han independence prevented the repatriation of many White Hans until the forties. This outflow ended following the Han Civil War and the takeover of the radicalist faction of the Nationalist Party, leading to the introduction of various staunchly isolationist policies. As part of ethnic cleansing campaigns in the late fifties, many were forcibly relocated to Langbulong (particularly Bulasi), with their properties seized and nationalized by the government. Since the start of in the late nineties, White Hans have been at the forefront of republican and pro-democratic movements, due to greater exposure to Western culture and politics. Thus they have garnered a substantial level of political influence, with many becoming vocal critics of many Han domestic policies and human rights violations, including restriction of freedom of religion and self-expression. They have also fostered and been involved in similar pro-reform movements in the Han South, supporting controversial movements including Moluo self-determination, agrarianism, and federalism. Despite the persecution of their culture and discrimination, many White Hans resisted government-sponsored campaigns to incorporate them into mainstream culture, maintaining their unique culture their forebears have pioneered. Various White Han clubs and organizations have flourished, most notably being the White Han's Association. These enjoy high levels of membership, solidifying their status as a visible and active ethnic group. These activities have maintained a communal sense of identity and . Today about three million Han nationals identify as White Hans, out of which, a million (a third) are biracial individuals. Overseas communities do exist, living mainly in Australia or Sierra. The term "White Han" has been increasingly used as a racial slur, and has been applied to first or second-generation immigrants of caucasian background. There are two main subgroup, both differing in priorities. The first are insular White Hans, which staunchly support social liberalization, while opposing Han nationalism and New Confucianism. The second subgroup are continental White Hans, which emphasize equal treatment and embracement of multiculturalism. A third smaller but vocal group are comprised of hardline and (see the slang terms "Nathan" and "Pats"), which has been overrepresented in Han media and established as the standard archetype for White Hans. History Sierran settlement Second World War Isolationist era Authoritarian era Post-authoritarian era Culture Language Religion Political influence Palawañeno separatism White Han nationalism Notable individuals Category:Great Han Empire